Persona DR
Persona DR is a fan crossover of the Danganronpa and Persona series. It is in the timeline of Persona 4 and takes place after ''Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope''. Plot The story begins with the protagonist (officially Yu Narukami) visiting the Velvet Room, where Igor and Margaret inform the protagonist about the recent Shadow activity at the new school he's transferring to, New Hope's Peak Academy. Characters Original Characters * Yu Narukami, the main protagonist of the game. He is the special guest of the Velvet Room and the leader of the Yasogami High group. * Chie Satonaka, the meat loving, tough girl of the group. She gains the title of Ultimate Combat Fighter at New Hope's Peak Academy as a third year. * Yukiko Amagi, the only daughter of the Amagi Inn in Inaba. She holds the title of Ultimate Innkeeper at the Academy as a third year. * Yosuke Hanamura, Yu's closest friend and son of the store managers of Junes in Inaba. At the Academy, he is a third year and holds the title of Ultimate Employee. * Kanji Tatsumi, a guy who's not what he seems at first. His title is the Ultimate Artisan at the Academy. He's a second year. * Rise Kujikawa, the celebrity that moved to Inaba. She has the title of Ultimate Idol at the Academy and is a second year. * Teddie, a benevolent Shadow that does his best to protect the Shadow world. He's a third year at the Academy and holds the title of the Ultimate Stage Actor. * Naoto Shirogane, the most tomboyish of the group. A second year at the Academy, she's the new Ultimate Detective. New Playable Characters * Makoto Naegi, the Headmaster of New Hope's Peak Academy and leader of the Seven Hopes. He represents the Hope of Life. * Hajime Hinata, secretary of New Hope's Peak Academy. He represents the Hope of Courage. *Clementine "Clem" Jordan, security captain and fourth year at the Academy. She represents the Hope of Justice. * Kokibou "Koki" Phoenix, art teacher and recent graduate. She represents the Hope of Bonds. * Himeko Odayaka, fourth year at the Academy. She represents the Hope of Ideal. *Atsuo Fukui, Makoto and Hajime's personal assistant. He represents the Hope of Truth. * Natsume Rukukama, descendant of the Academy's founder and third year at the Academy. He represents the Hope of Harmony. Supporting Characters Most of these characters help improve specific party members. A majority of those are characters from the second Danganronpa. * Hana Hakushū, a former Persona user and mother of Haruki. * Yuma Hakushū, a former Persona user and father of Haruki. *Peko Pekoyama, sword combat teacher at New Hope's Peak Academy. She can give Yu training to bring up his experience. After a certain level of training, she will be his final opponent. *Nekaze Kaigan, recent graduate and Peko's assistant. She is Yu's main training opponent. *Mikan Tsumiki, nurse of the Academy. The protagonist can go see her to heal up. *Nekomaru Nidai, boy coach of the Academy. The boys can get experience from him. He's more effective in giving experience to Kanji. *Akane Owari, girl coach of the Academy. She gives experience to the girls, more effective when training Chie. *Hiyoko Saionji, traditional dance teacher at the Academy. She helps in giving experience to Yukiko. *Ibuki Mioda, one of the music teachers at the Academy. She gives experience and music lessons to Rise. *Reiko Suzuki, new teacher at the Academy. Lessons from her seem to give Teddie experience. She also gives Rise more abilities. * Fuyu, the true Shadow of Teddie. He is really the Winter Shadow, aisu-no-akuma. * Aki, the "little sister" of Fuyu/Teddie. Gameplay Side Stories Battle System Gallery Trivia * DR clearly stands for "Danganronpa". Category:Crossovers Category:Persona series Category:Danganronpa Category:Persona DR Category:PS4